


Fevered Panic

by CheekyPotato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious!Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: Yuuri's very very anxious. The title is pretty much the summary of this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a sickfic this time around. I don't know what to classify this as. I wanted to try playing around with my writing style. I enjoyed the process.

It hurt. But it shouldn’t hurt.

 

It had been a year.

 

A miserable long year since he hurt his leg. An injury that cost him an entire season.

 

_ “It’s alright Yuuri, just rest.” _

 

_ “You’ll be snatching gold again in no time!” _

 

_ “Don’t push yourself! What good will you be if you're forced to retire?” _

 

_ “Don’t be an idiot!” _

 

All those (mostly) encouraging words from family and friends does nothing about the heat rising inside. The aches that feel fresh, visceral as the day it happened.

 

He tried talking to Phichit. His friend did his best to calm him down but the phone call ended with Yuuri feeling stuffy,trapped and so  _ hot _ .

 

A new season. His comeback. Very much like Viktor’s several years ago. But what if he couldn’t do it? What if his streak of gold was done for? He needed to lie down. Needed to get out. But his leg hurt. But it shouldn’t hurt. Not like it did before. It wasn’t swollen,trapped in an awkward boot. The pain wasn’t real. The pain wasn’t real.

 

_ In.   Out.   In.   Out. _

 

The pain wasn’t real. The doctors gave him the ok months ago. He’d been practicing. Perfecting his program. Viktor by his side every step of the way. Always. But he still felt hot. Skin tight, breathing uneven.

 

_ In.    Out.    In.    Out.    In.    Out. _

 

He needs to lie down. Just lie down. Drink some water and lie down.

 

“Oh, he’s burning up!”

 

Viktor?

 

“Yuuri? Wake up love. Are you alright?  Do you feel sick?”

 

“Just hot. Im hot.”

 

“Let me take your temp.”

 

He’s running a fever. Overheating. But he’s not sick. Not physically anyway. 

 

“Did you take your medicine?”

 

It’s unbearable. Embarrassing. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. A Burden.

 

“Yuuri, remember your breathing.”

 

_ In.    Out.    In.    Out. _

 

“Want to go for a walk?”

 

_ In.    Out.     In.     Out. _

 

“Take as much time as you need.”

 

It takes too much time. He needs Viktor. Viktor to do something. He  _ needs  _ to tell him something. 

 

“I-I’m scared.”

 

“It’s alright. You’re alright. You’re safe. I’m here.”

 

“But I might f-fail. Fail again. Viktor, it’s too much! My leg hurts again and I just….I  c-can’t….”

 

Hot tears roll down his cheeks. Drip down onto his fiance’s shirt. Viktor holds him. Continues to hold him until he’s a sniffling hiccuping mess. He kissed his wet cheeks and waits. Waits for Yuuri to say what he needs next. Yuuri needs time when gets like this. Needs to work out whatever he needs to work out.

 

A long slow walk outside is what finally cools him down. Hand entwined with Viktor’s. Viktor’s heartbeat in his ear while they lie in bed. Viktor assuring him as he falls asleep that he will be fine. That everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh poor Yuuri...I do enjoy putting the hurt on you don't I?
> 
> As always, thanks for giving this a read and comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
